moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvis Silverblood
Silvis Silverblood Body Description Silvis stands slightly taller than average women. Her eyes glisten in the Light and are very noticable. She bears many relics of her time in the scarlet crusade. Crimson runic tattoos cover most of her limbs however they would not be visible without removing overlaying clothing. She has a rather slim/athletic figure. Her bust is concealed mostly by her usual choice of plate armor but its clear that her assets are more than present. Voice Reference: Saber -''' Fate series '''Character Themes: Berserk - forces/ Sabaton- Carolous Rex/ Fairy Tail Main Them 2014 Prosthetic left arm: '''Her left arm is missing from the upper elbow and in its place lays a Truesilver, gleaming armored gauntlet. It looked rather heavy as though she could possibly ward blows with it but it moves rather light.. * Truesteel impregnated with adamantite and coated in True Silvier.* Many holy runes are engraved upon it. Ice, fire, and arcane runes are clearly visible and carved into the forearm possibly for warding magics. '''History Childhood: Silvis was native to the Eastern Plaguelands at birth. She was the middle of three siblings, Roland Silverblood, herself, and Barnem Silverblood. Barnem died along with their mother, Reina Staiener during child birth, leaving Silvis and Roland as well as their father, Bardock Silverblood. Roland left the nest far before Silvis did to join up with the armies of Lordaeron to combat the scourge. Her father, Bardock, had long since retired a knight captain from his injuries fighting against the orcs. During the death knight invasion of the Plaguelands, Silvis would lose her father in the fray of the battle at the age of five years. No one knew what became of Roland. After the dust settled she wandered the planes of Azeroth hopping from refugee camp to refugee camp, occasionally traveling with merchants.. However, the loss of her father, her home and her way of life instilled in her a hatred for the undead like no other.. She would even go as far as to blame many factions of the old Alliance for not lending aid. Adolecent years: A long time of travel and living off of the strong had in-turn made her strong. She became a well refined killer and took what she pleased as she pleased from who she pleased usually leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. It wasn't until the age of sixteen that her life would forever be changed by a lone crusader that was a close friend of her father's. Her mentor was a member of one of the fragmented portions of the Scarlet Crusade. She was submitted to many types of training such as pain tolerance, capture evasion, survival and gureillla tactics, water and food deprivation, and advanced battle formation planning. At age twenty her mentor would leave what small group of men he had to her. Where he went or what became of him no one knows. But his ultimatum to her would forever change her. Time in the Scarlet Crusade: Silvis knew that she was in no way shape or form a High lord or even in a position of authority. The chapter of the Scarlet Sovereignty that she called home eventually fell. She would bounce from chapter to chapter, serving how and where she could but many did not favor her methods as some would call them too fanatical or drastic. She would however eventually form her own chapter with the few that followed her along the many gureilla raids upon Forsaken territory among man hunts for dark magic users and other undesirables. It was during this time she would earn the title, Blood Eagle, for her method of torture and display of the foes that fought against her. Her desire would be to break morale of enemy forces causing them to either surrender or retreat. Knowing that numbers were hardly ever in her favor she always struck hard, fast, and low before quickly putting ground between attackers and her troops to evaluate the damage. During this time two reforms of her chapters would take place after a scuffle with another chapter of the Crusades and the Clergy of the church. In the end she would seek to bolster her chances with allies of like minded goals. She would even cut a deal with worgen tribes often leaving them the short end of the stick but for good reason. She would ensure that her troops would support these tribes while they would be meat shields infront of her troops, knowing that every number counted in the end.. When a tribe of worgen grew weak she would either exterminate it or abandon the tribe upon the battlefield to avoid association with the tribe knowing it was heresy to do so.. However this tactic proved useful in the long run. She would wear the title , warmonger, with pr ide as she dished out the justice of the Light and protected the virtues of the Scarlet Flame for a time. Eventually however she would fall in love with her wife, Selena. Cautious at first, they would eventually become inseperable and a deadly duo, one taking the lead in the fight, the other seeming to cower beneath the other but actually waiting for a weakness to be found. Forging of the Grey Guard Inquisition For a time Silvis thought many nights on reforming what was the Scarlet Sovereignty. With numbers dwindling and her ability to fight the heretic she decided to reform the entirety of the chapter into something more. The new chapter would have many of the same values but would accept races such as the worgen, elves, draenei, and many others that were frowned upon by the Scarlet Crusade to bolster her chances of continuing the fight however she could by whatever means she could. This Inquisition would be founded on near the same concept of her old chapter, purge the wicked and protect the innocent at any cost. Though she may haveshed the banner of the flame, she would hold it's teachings and values close to her heart in secret. History: (( rewriting and in progress.)) Lovers and Romances Travis Tiberius- Silvis's first love found her in the Scarlet Crusade. He helped guide her and comforted her in many hard times though she felt that he never truely understood her. Eventually he would leave her on a journey of his own choosing, coming back with not only another lover but a family of his own. Selena Silverblood- Selena found Silvis in the wake of heartbreak. Though Silvis was used to doing many things on her own, she would find that Selena was more than willing to attempt to understand even the hardest of things that Silvis was going through, physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally. Selena was a spy for her own order, infiltrating other groups and factions and gaining information to bring back to her own. She did many contracts and mercenary work and had her hand in the realm of politics. It would all start by her luring Silvis out of the city and away from her guards for a one on one combat session in the Wetlands. From that point on their fates would intertwine and become one. Many nights lit by moonlight passed in Duskwood where the two lovers would meet in secret. Eventually they would marry and bind their fates. Selena would become Silvis's wife, console and most trusted adviser. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian